


Do Not Go Far From Me

by maxinehazel



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Post-Chapter 31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxinehazel/pseuds/maxinehazel
Summary: Gideon and Harrow spend their first night together as proper Necromancer and Cavalier
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Do Not Go Far From Me

Gideon Nav lay awake on the small cavalier cot at the foot of the four-poster bed of Harrowhark Nonagesimus; Reverend Daughter of the Ninth House, royal pain in the ass, and her best friend in the entire universe. 

It was this last fact that kept Gideon awake, trying to will her heart to stop pounding in her chest and take a dang break already. Gideon and Harrow had just spent the last several hours talking, really talking for the first time in their lives. They talked about everything and nothing. Both just wanting to hear the other’s voice and afraid that any moment of silence or separation would break the spell of their new closeness. Her hand flexed and ached where it felt the absence of Harrow’s thin, bony-ass fingers and the silence was killing her. For probably the first time in her life, Gideon the Ninth couldn’t sleep. And she didn’t even have her magazines to keep her company. 

“Griddle,” the world drove through the silence like a sword through bone, “Come here,” Harrow squeaked, a little more pleading in her voice than was probably dignified.

And so, she did. She pulled herself onto the bed of her necromancer and flopped down next to Harrow, who was in her customary fetal position facing away from her. 

“What’s wrong my umbral monarch?” Gideon asked, curious and more than a little afraid. She had never shared a bed with Harrow before and was scared, and to her great distress, there was another warmth growing in her stomach that was not fear or even hunger.

Harrow was silent for a moment before turning to face her. Harrow was a good 10 cm taller than Gideon, not that you could tell with the truly professional level fetal positioning going on.

“I’ve never noticed before, how many scars you have,” Harrow breathed.

Gideon rolled her eyes so hard they almost popped out.

“Dude you gave me about like 99.99% of those scars.”

“I...know.”

“0.009% of them are from Aiglamene”

“Griddle-”

“and like that last teeny tiny 0.001% is probably from Crux although we can probably just give those to you since he wouldn’t be able to get dressed in the morning without you ordering him to.”

“Gideon.” 

Gideon had heard Harrowhark say her name before. Most of the time derisively, the rest of the time commandingly with no small amount of scorn. This time it was...soft? That didn’t even compute in Gideon’s admittedly small brain. Was Harrowhark Nonagesimus...afraid? awkward? nervous? That couldn’t possibly be right.

“What I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry.”

“Oh FUCK OFF” Gideon pushed away with all the force of a rat all too aware of a trap.

“..what? Nav, stop, im being serious.”

“like hell you are! What is this, some curse where I get boiled alive from the inside out if I say ‘I forgive you’..wait fuck!” Right about then Gideon fell right off the edge of the bed, dragging a not insubstantial amount of the sheets off with her.

“Seriously Griddle you are impossible, get back up here and bring the sheets with you.” Harrow looked off to the side, trying to hide the blush that was oh so obvious against her pale skin, “I'm being serious.”

“Yeah well, so was I. I take curses that may or may not boil me alive very seriously,” Griddle bitched while pulling herself and her small cocoon of linens back onto the bed.

“I promise I won’t hurt you, never again.”

“Wait, you mean that.” 

“Yes”

“Well I’ll be damned.”

“You apologized to me earlier and it was mortifying and we will never speak of it again, but I never returned the favor. So for the last time, I’m sorry, Gideon.”

“I forgive you, bitch.”

Harrow moved slowly clower to Gideon and curled up next to her, head to her chest, legs curled up as far as they would go, hands lightly grabbing onto the front of Gideon’s shirt. 

Gideon very well didn’t know what to make of that. So she leaned into it and pressed her face into Harrow’s hair. It smelled, a bit corpse-y but not unpleasant.

“Gideon…”

Gideon was at this point struggling to stay awake and responded with a halfhearted grunt.

“I don't know what’s going to happen from now on. So do something for me.”

“huh?”

“Do not go far from me.”

“mmmkay.”

“Promise me, Gideon.”

“promise.” 

And with that, Gideon Nav fell asleep.


End file.
